


Baptized In Blood

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Lon'qu bathes in blood.





	Baptized In Blood

Lon'qu bathed in blood. 

It ran through his veins and through his fingers. It was in his hair and on his cheeks. 

Bathing in the river washed away the physical evidence, but Lon'qu knew it lingered. He knew that when people looked at him, they saw the look in his eyes and calluses on his hands, and they knew. 

Lon'qu was given a wide berth wherever he went. Whether it was on the battlefield or in a crowded market. It suited him just fine. 

He had scars upon scars reminding him what happened when people got too close. 

Lon'qu bathed in blood, it was all around him. Both the symbol of his life, and the death that he brought. The symbol of the death he was sure would come for him. 

  


Lon'qu didn't remember the first times he met the God of Death. Mortals weren't meant to remember him. Lon'qu only remembered flashes and feelings. 

Blonde hair and an unexpected warmth. Prayers and blessings and a wish. 

Lon'qu didn't know if he'd been the one praying, but it made more sense than the God praying. 

The warmth haunted Lon'qu. 

His dreams were the only time he could remember the fair face of Death. When he awoke in the morning, he was gone. Leaving only the words that Lon'qu strained to hear. 

_"Blessed be your travels, Lon'qu. May we meet again."_   



End file.
